Connect Me
by pinkrander
Summary: Now, Shizuo prided himself to be a rather upstanding citizen of the community. So to suddenly be placed in such a predicament was something he wasn't too comfortable with. A naked man was on his screen. Naked. He liked to think that he could be given some leeway to his current panicky state. (AU)
1. I didn't mean to

Title: Connect Me

Author: PinkRander

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Notes: Oh hey, I've decided to start a new story. So pretty much my other one will be on even further hiatus than it already is. Please do review and comment on my current endeavor. I don't have a beta so advanced sorry to all mistakes. Current chapter in based on Shizuo's POV and will be for some time, but I'll be putting in notes in the case that the POV does change. On with the story.

* * *

**I didn't mean to**

It could be said that Shizuo Heiwajima's life had taken a _very strange _turn as he stared at his computer screen with a half-angry half-terrified look on his face, eyebrows scrunched together as he stared hard and long at his screen. A man was currently on his screen, smiling and smirking at Shizuo, a haughty expression on his face. Now Shizuo wasn't all too frazzled by the fact that he was currently engaged in a sort of video conversation with this man. What he _was_ frazzled about was the fact that the man on his screen was just about _naked_ with nothing but something that could barely be considered briefs to cover his nether regions, and he was lying on a bed, far too much at ease in his nudity for Shizuo to consider normal. Then again, the website he was on couldn't exactly be considered normal.

Now, Shizuo prided himself to be a rather upstanding citizen of the community. Never mind the fact that he often lost his temper over the simple things, but that was barely a point. He paid his taxes, followed the law, kept to himself as much as he could, not to mention that he was part of the police force in Ikebukkuro, the city that he lived in. So to suddenly be placed in such a predicament was something he _wasn't_ too comfortable with. A naked man was on his screen. _Naked_. He liked to think that he could be given some leeway to his current panicky state.

It was out of curiosity really. An email had arrived with a link to a website. 'Connect Me' it had said, explaining that it was a sit to meet friends, build relationships and such. Not that Shizuo would ever admit to be _in need_ of friends, as far as he was concerned, he had all the friends he needed, the less people who bothered him the better. But the email said that if he clicked the link, he could avail at a free trial. So it was with an open-mind that he clicked on the link and placed in his details. In only a few moments, he was given a list of names captioned '**CURRENTLY ONLINE'. **With minimum deliberation, he chose the one that was named Kanra, which then led to the current video of said naked man, splayed on his bed looking like a damn porn star.

He assumed this was Kanra.

His eyes quickly flitted around the screen, desperate to look at _anything else_ but what was smack dab in the middle of his screen. Shizuo quickly noted that his video was off, and the naked man, or _Kanra_, couldn't see him, which at least made him feel more at ease. On the side of the video was a chat box, his own username 'Shima' presented in bold text, with a blinking cursor on the text box.

"Are you going to stare at me this whole time, Shima-san? How boring."

Shizuo very nearly jumps at the sound of the man's voice that comes out from the speakers of his laptop, smooth and seductive, reminding him that this feed was actually _live._

"Perhaps if you tell me what you want, we can have a bit of fun together." The man on his screen smirks, a hand travelling up his body, directing Shizuo's eyes to creamy pale thighs, thin stomach, lean arms and finally to the man's face. Shizuo never knew that men could actually look so _petite_. A rather small face, not a hint of facial hair, bright red eyes and dark hair. Shizuo would be hard-pressed to say that the man wasn't attractive, as Kanra lay there, as though awaiting some sort of response from Shizuo. Shizuo hesitantly reached for is laptop, preparing to type something before Kanra spoke up once again.

"Or maybe Shima-san is shy and has never done this before." That stops Shizuo in his tracks. Kanra smiles, a sort of patient smile, before suddenly grinding his body into the air, offering quite a display. "Maybe I should show you what you can have." There's this superior tone that Shizuo picks up from the raven, but that's at the back of his mind as Kanra starts turning about in some slow seductive dance, showing an ample amount of his legs, turning around and gyrates his ass for the camera, before turning around again, hands sliding over his body, a finger hooking onto his red briefs, pulling down by just a fraction.

"Shall I take this off, Shima-san?"


	2. I'm not sure

Title: Connect Me

Author: PinkRander

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Notes: So I had wanted to make this chapter LAST week but... Well, things got busy and shenanigans happened. Thanks for all the follows and the fav. For those who were hoping that this is some pwp, sorry to burst your bubble but there IS a plot behind all this. There will be some smut, but not until later. ;3 Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

"Shall I take this off, Shima-san?"

**SHIMA**: NO. STOP.

This has probably been the reddest his face had ever gotten in his entire life. Shizuo's fingers are still tense on his keyboard as the two words appear on his screen. He can see Kanra has paused, having read the two new words. There's something akin to surprise on his face, as if the man is confused, and then that expression is gone, replaced by that confident smirk once again.

"Ahh, so you know what it is you want now?"

Shizuo pauses for a minute. He's beginning to _come into terms _as to what the site entails, though he is nowhere near as comfortable as he'd like to be, approached with such a sexual encounter as this.

**SHIMA**: Can you put on some clothes?

On screen Kanra has paused, looking rather confused by the request. A pout comes along, red eyes suddenly look hurt as if Shizuo had hurt his feelings.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of this entire session, doesn't it Shima-san?" The man on the screen motions to his naked body. "Wouldn't you rather watch me play with myself? I have a few toys here I could use on myself, if that suits you?"

Flustered, Shizuo shakes his head, fully aware that Kanra can't see him but he does it anyway. He hadn't _expected_ this to happen, was what he wanted to say, that he was simply lost in the website, having been gullible enough to follow the link. But that didn't feel right to him. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he was uncomfortable about this, to suddenly close the live video and carry on as if nothing had happened. The man on his screen was a stranger, true, but that didn't mean that Shizuo would be crass enough to just leave him as he was.

**SHIMA**: Please put on some clothes?

Kanra grumbles and moves off camera, leaving Shizuo with a clear view of the bed. Now that it is no longer draped by a naked man, the blonde can now focus on it. He notices that there is nothing special about the bed, rather plain looking, the sort that you'd be able to buy in department stores, with typical white sheets and three crumpled pillows where Kanra had been propped up on. Any other part of the room is too dark for Shizuo to make out any details, but he guesses that that is the point of it all. His observations are momentarily stopped when Kanra comes back into view.

Now the man is wearing a large gray sweatshirt and loose fitting shorts, a massive improvement in Shizuo's opinion, but Kanra didn't look all too pleased with the change.

"Clothed, as requested, but what do you expect me to do like this?"

**SHIMA**: I was thinking we could just talk.

"What's there to talk about? Honestly, there are better ways to spend our time together, hrm? I could do a little dance first if you wish, get you all nice and comfortable where you're sitting. Then we could start a bit of dirty talk about how much I want your cock inside of me, neh?"

Now that Kanra is a bit more clothed, Shizuo had been starting to feel a bit less awkward, but with that last sentence he's feeling uncertain all over again. He's thankful that he isn't in any aroused state, which might as well just add to the embarrassment at this point, and somehow it helps make him feel as though it's keeping a part of dignity intact as he chats with this naked sex-selling person, for lack of a better category.

**SHIMA**: I'm not really comfortable with that actually.

Shizuo manages to type out, scratching the back of his head as he watches Kanra sigh and finally _flump_ backwards on his bed in a clear sign of exasperation. It is to Shizuo's horror when Kanra poses his next question.

"It's already pretty obvious what kind of site this is, and if you're truly not interested then just leave, neh? You're just wasting your money at this point, which I would be happy to take from you if that's what you want, but that just doesn't settle right with my morals." Kanra stares at the screen for a moment, almost looking honest to Shizuo, were it not for the last second smirk. "Plus you might mark my rating lower and less people would chat with me. So I have to ask Shima-san, why are you still here, hrm?"

That's just it. He isn't even sure as to why he's still trying to talk to Kanra, why he feels so obligated to give the man his attention while his first instinct would be to turn away from this. Shizuo keeps trying to tell himself that he's not interested in this man, and if anything finds his insistence annoying to a point. But with that in mind, then it would seem as though he would have no reason to continue at all, and it would be the easier thing for both of them if he chose to close out of from the website and leave the man be.

Instead he types out his reply.

**SHIMA**: I'm on a free trial.

Shizuo types out, watching as Kanra inclines his head just the slightest to read his message, before continuing before the man can get a word in.

**SHIMA**: And you're talking too much for someone who doesn't want to talk.


End file.
